angst ship for donuts
by kawaiiokama
Summary: BETA'D BY GOTHALLEX  yaoi, fluff, shounen-ai, lemon, PWP, ONESHOT. ryouxmalik,  angst shipping  ryou as seme. hardass lemon guys, serious, rated M for a reason. post-cannon. kinda long. please review.   3


Angstshipping oneshot folks.

That's right, I have resorted to the lowest of the low. Yu-gi-oh fanshippings.

Oh god… I'm so ashamed!

Well, anyway. Enjoy your ukexuke gaysex. And don't forget I take free story requests now. I will write pretty much anything, so long as its yaoi and doesn't involve ronxvoldemort.

Face it, I can't sink much lower than I already have.

DISCLAIMERS'N'SHIT…

-I don't own any of the characters in this story, or the yu-gi-oh franchise, nor do I make any money from these here writings.

-yaoi= boy on boy. In this case Ryou and Malik. SEXY TIME!

-this story really does have no plot. At all. PWP etc…

- OOC? Not caring.

-cannon? Nope, not cannon. Problem? Fuck you.

-comments are welcome.

Bear with me, I have no idea how to use this site, and so the layout of my stories are my shit-tacular.

FML.

_INTRO:typed in bored, monotone voice_

Hello and welcome to this angstshipping oneshot written by me.

Please keep arms and legs inside the moving oneshot at all times, please hold onto your valuables and do NOT feed the bishies, as they may get sick and die.

sighs everybody, please buckle up, put on your 3-D glasses, and Let the commencement commence.

Those of you who do not have any glasses they are available for purchase in the foyer, but the cost is now $6.50.

/

It was raining.

The sound of the water hammering the windows was covered by the sounds of the television blaring beyond the kitchen, but the wind that hissed between the cracks of the kitchen windows chilled my spine and made the back of my neck prickle. I rubbed my arms, bare and goose-pimpled, and leaned over the pot of milk on the stove to see if it was nearing acceptable temperature.

"Ah, Ryou, what's taking so… gosh! It's freezing in here!"

I looked up at Malik's voice. Being born and raised in a desert, he didn't take well to the cold. Three big woolen scarves adorned his neck, hiding the glittery gold jewellery I swear he must have slept with, a fluffy white sweater he had taken from my wardrobe covered the thermal underwear he had put on this morning, and approximately nine pairs of socks muted his footsteps as he approached, arms crossed against the chill, and lent forward to peer into the pot.

"What's that?" , he asked, a curl of distaste on his lip as he pointed to the vanillia pod floating on the surface of the simmering milk.

"Vanillia." I picked a wooden spoon off the icy counter-top and stirred the contents of the pot carefully. "Did you want cinnamon as well?"

He shrugged, tucking a lock of sandy golden hair behind his ear. "Whatever. Hurry up or you will miss the start of the weekend movie."

"What is it?" I asked, opening the cupboard above the stove to search for the cinnamon.

"I dunno. It's that one with the fish. Finding Debo or something."

"Finding Nemo," , I corrected, grabbing the jar of cinnamon sticks from behind the box of count chocolate cereal and unscrewing the lid. "And hang on. I'll be there in two minutes."

"M'kay." Malik reached up, grabbed the box of count chocula cereal from the open cupboard above my head and disappeared again, back into the warm, fire-lit lounge room. I smiled and tossed two cinnamon sticks into the milk.

It wasn't as bad as I had originally thought, sharing my place with this guy. A quiet, private person, who enjoyed sitting at home alone on a Saturday and watching the 4pm kids movie, I was not sure that vibrant, bubbly Malik, occasionally childish in his ways, would really be a comfortable addition to my single person household. And yet, it had been a month with no hitches. None at all. I was mildly surprised, actually, to discover that he could be quite introverted and softly spoken himself, when he wanted to be. Sharing my place with Malik was rather like having a shy, sweet natured toddler in the house. But then, after being deprived of a normal childhood and being humbled by his experience with the millennium rod, of course that was to be expected. A tomb keeper… god, who wanted THAT profession? Perhaps Malik was better off to stay here, as opposed to just 'visiting for a while.'

I wondered what that term meant, 'visiting for a while', as I lifted the now hot milk off the stove and picked out the vanillia and cinnamon. It scalded my fingers, I inhaled sharply and stuck one into my mouth to cool the burn.

Visiting for a while could mean anything, for any period of time. And for someone who was 'visiting,' he hadn't left the house often. Not to visit Yuugi, or Jou, or anyone, actually. In fact…

Dropping my finger from my lip, I craned my head to peer at him through the doorway. His back was to me, his blonde head the only thing visible over the back of the sofa.

I was pretty sure I was the only one who knew he was here.

Sighing, I reached for the tin of chocolate powder on the shelf by the window, and turned to grab two mugs from the rack beside the toaster. A small teaspoon of chocolate for him, three for me plus one guilty spoonful in the mouth, add milk and stir.

Balancing the two mugs carefully on a tray, I shuffled out of the kitchen and slid the door shut to keep the heat in the lounge. It was like a furnace in here, Malik had the fire lit and the air con on. I sat the mugs on the coffee-table, he looked up from the television screen and smiled at me meekly. I smiled back and pushed a skein of pale hair over my shoulder.

"Hey, could you draw the curtains?" , he asked, reaching for his mug.

"Mhmmm." Pulling off my jumper, it was so hot in that room, and revealing a plain pastel peach tee, I flexed my body a bit and groaned. The bad weather always made me tense and creaky, like an old man, though I was only twenty two. Perhaps it comes from sharing my body with a demon for much of my teenage life.

The windows around my lounge were large, facing out onto a small garden where a wrought iron tea table and two chairs were being battered by the rain and wind. Two days ago, on a shy watery gold winter morning, Malik and I had sat there and breakfasted. It had been warm, rare for the season, but foggy. Mist cloaked the ground and twirled around our ankles, though the sky above was a flawless, pale pale blue. In the wet wintery sunlight, Malik's golden skin had glittered and glowed and shone, his laugh had lifted the heads of the frozen sunflowers lining my fence as he sipped his bitter black coffee.

I shut the curtains on the now gray and dismal backyard, unenchanted by the thrashed up, stormy looking scene I was concealing, and settled on the sofa beside him. He budged up a little to make room, before settling back down, head resting on my shoulder.

In firelight, he looked beautiful too.

Flickering red and gold traced his high, Egyptian cheekbones. His eyes were half cast and deep violet, reflecting the glow of the flames. Shimmering blonde hair, almost at odds with his tan, fell in his face. There was a drip of chocolate on his lip from where he had drunk from the cup. The mug was clutched tightly in elegant hands.

"Malik, can you pass me my mug?" I gestured, and he leaned forward, happy to oblige. The shift of his body was gentle and smooth, he resettled and I stroked a strand of hair from his face, content.

He laughed softly and shuffled, lifting a spare hand and pressing it to my forehead so he could lift my fringe back.

"You need a haircut, Ryou."

"Oh? Really? Okay." I combed my fingers through my thick, bicep length hair. "If Malik wants me to get a haircut then I will."

"I never said I didn't like it that length." He let my hair fall back in my face and took another mouthful of hot chocolate. Once again, there was froth on his upper lip. "In fact, I'm really fond of it."

"I'm glad. I'm fond of your hair too." Smiling I caressed his cheek and ran my thumb over the froth on his lip, wiping it away with a gentle touch. "It suits you."

"Well, it is my hair." A grin, he nudged his face down and bit the tip of my thumb lightly. I chuckled and withdrew the digit, feeling a blush spread across my cheeks.

"Good point."

"Isn't it though?" A pause, he tipped his head to the left. "Hey, Ryou, are you blushing?"

The heat spread even more fiercely across my face, even in the dim light he could see it.

"Watch your movie." I gestured, waving to a screen on which several small fish were riding a stingray. "Don't worry about it."

"Na ah. I'm worrying about it." He leaned closer to peer at my skin, before putting down his mug and grabbing my face, to look closer still. From that close, he would certainly not be able to tell I was blushing. I breathed a soft sigh of relief.

His eyes shifted from my cheeks to my lips, back to my cheeks then flicked to my eyes for a short moment before returning to studying my skin.

And then his gaze met mine again.

Dark in the shadowy room, glinting violet and black, his eyes locked with mine with such intensity I could feel it in the tip of every finger and toe. My breath caught in my throat, his eyes widened for a moment, before closing ever so slightly. I let my eyes fall shut too, leaning in as if compelled by gravity, forward to meet him half way. My lips parted, our noses brushed, and his soft bottom lip swept mine with sweet, chocolate subtlety.

It wasn't as though I had never been kissed before, because I certainly have. But for some reason the gentle yielding texture of his mouth was unfamiliar to me, exotic, but deliciously welcome and warm. His soft tongue traced my bottom lip and I whimpered, opening my mouth just a little more to let him through. Our tongues met partway, the tip of his teasing mine for a moment, before slipping beneath me and handing me control of the kiss. My arm coiled around his upper body, pulling him closer, I tilted my head and he mirrored me, as my tongue tasted the inside of his mouth.

I pulled away after a while, breathing erratically. Hie eyes were shut, thick black lashes brushing bronzed cheeks, his lips were pink and moist with my saliva.

Touching his hair made him open his eyes, he saw me and he too flushed red.

"Sorry", he murmured, pushing some hair aside before returning his attention to the television, and the Saturday afternoon movie playing.

~~3

"Ryou!" A soft hissed whisper, a hand shaking me out of the dream I was having. What was it of? The colour purple, sand and the scent of heat and sunlight. "Ryou, wake up!"

"Mghnnnn…" I groaned, rolling over and cracking open my eyes. It was dark, the rain was still hammering down, the dark form of a man crouched beside my bed made me sit up quickly, sheets falling from me and exposing my naked chest to the cold.

God it was cold! I gasped and grabbed my blanket, pulling them back up, and the shape beside my bed reached out and touched me, brushing my cheek with a shaking, icy hand.

"Ryou, it's me."

"Malik? What? Why aren't you in bed?"

"It's too cold!" He whimpered, reaching down and grabbing a huge black mass beside him, before lugging the mass onto my bed. "It's no good, I can't sleep."

"What's the time?"

"Two am."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Come on, get in bed with me, okay?"

"Mmm." He murmured and pulled the black mass, all of his bedding from his room, up toward me before hopping up into bed, slipping between my warm snugly sheets. I hissed when his leg brushed mine.

"Malik, you are freezing! Do you want a hot water bottle or something?"

"No, I'm fine, just…" He trailed off and curled up, shivering beneath the combined weight of his and my blankets. "It's not exactly Egypt around here, is it?" He laughed weakly and curled up tighter. I lay down and reached for his curled body beneath the sheets.

"No, it's not." My hand found his torso, clothed in a deliciously soft lambs wool thermal, and I wrapped my arms around him, drawing his frozen body to mine. "Gee Malik. How can you get so cold? I don't understand it."

"Me neither." He laughed through chattering teeth. I smiled and squeezed him closer, the boy uncurled from his ball and pressed his cold body against my warm one, palms pressed flat against my chest. Carefully, I tucked the blankets around his back and smoothed the hems of his pj pants down with my feet where they were riding up and exposing his shins. The press of cold gold jewellery, the bands around his wrists, chilled my chest, but I ignored it, rubbing his shoulders and trying to focus on giving him some of my warmth.

After about ten minutes, he stopped shivering and snuggled closer, pressing his cheek to mine and resting his chin in the curve of my neck. My hands ceased rubbing his shoulders and I let them fall, one back to the mattress beneath him, the other gliding to the sweeping curve of his waist and resting there, just so. He had a very slender waist, long and sloping. He shifted his weight slightly, so he was leaning into me, and sighed comfortably.

"Thanks, Ryou."

"You are welcome." I assured him, murmuring against rhe crown of his head and squeezing his waist just so. "Sleep well."

"Mmm."

And we both lapsed into silence.

The volume of the rain outside escalated, but the sounds of his breath softened and soon, he was sleeping. I closed my eyes and focused on his breath, rather than the rain, my hand caressing his waist, fingertips slipping beneath the soft woolen thermal and brushing that smooth dark skin. He was warm now, too. His skin subtle, stretched taughtly over his hipbone and tight across his stomach. The shape was delightful. I smiled and he shuffled a bit in his sleep, a gentle purr escaping his lips. The hand resting on my chest twitched. I pressed my nose into his hair. He smelt wonderful. Like heat and water and sand.

"Ryou, are you sniffing me?" A soft murmur. I jumped in surprise and pulled my face away.

"Well, I-"

He laughed and patted my chest. "You were sniffing me!"

"No! I thought you were asleep!"

"I wasn't asleep."

"I thought you were though."

"So you sniffed me."

Face on fire, defeated, I turned my face away just so. "Sorry."

He laughed, the warmth of his breath flowing across my chest, and nuzzled my body. As if he was trying to reduce the distance between us. His left hand shifted from its position, down my body and to my waist, mirroring my hold on him. Lightly, he traced the shape, my skin warmed pleasantly beneath the pads of his fingers.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, shuffling a bit, and his hand froze.

"Oh… sorry, I thought-"

"No, no, it's okay." I settled back down and squeezed him reassuringly. "You are okay."

But his hand remained stationary on my waist, bracelets and wristbands smooth and heated against the side of my stomach. My heart was beating fast, cold sweat beading on my forehead. The awareness of him was overwhelming, the tickling sensation oif his sweet smelling hair, the gentle rise and fall of his chest, the texture of his skin, like silk beneath my own hand.

Familiar, awkward tightness began building between my legs. I tensed my muscles, closing my eyes tight and trying to think of dead skunks or Kim Kardashian, anything unappealing to distract me from the feeling of desire slipping a sweet tipped finger down my spine. My breathing hitched, I squirmed a little in discomfort. Curiously, Malik raised his head and I ignored it, turning my thoughts to the rain outside. It was still bucketing down. Not as much, but enough. A gale was blowing. This storm was a big one.

"Ryou, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Go to sleep."

"You sure?"

"Mhmm." I nodded and lifted my palm from his waist, stroking his hair. In the dark, it was a pale fall of gold, blackness from the night licking at the edges, fine and flowing between my fingers.

"Okay. Hey, Ryou?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for this, by the way. I really appreciate it."

"It's okay."

" No, I mean, I _really_ appreciate it." His face pressed against mine, his cheek against my chin, the edge of his mouth flush with my jaw. A shiver ran through me as the tip of something wet and warm slid against the bone. His tongue, followed by the light caress of his lips. My grip on his hair tightened.

"You're welcome." A squeaky, nervous response. The pressure of his lips slid from my jaw down my neck, increasing subtly. A gentle suck, the skin on my neck being pulled tightly. His hair slinking across my chest and shoulders.

The hand on my waist, shaking ever so slightly, slipped around me and touched the small of my back, nervous fingers resting on my chest began moving, Unsure and erratic, rubbing my breastbone cautiously. I shut my eyes and exhaled, the sweat on my forehead was evaporating in the freezing night, soon my face would be numb, but from the neck down my whole body was like an inferno, trembling like a leaf in a warm breeze, swaddled in heat and numb delight. His breathing, rattling and catching with nervousness, embraced my throat, stroking my skin and raising goose-pimples on my arms.

"Ryou…" Against my throat, I felt the words more than I heard them. Fear was obvious in the soft shaking tone. "You haven't said anything…"

"Na-uh." My own voice shook, he tensed a little. Carefully, I skated my hand from his hair down the side of his cheek, rubbing my thumb around the shell of his ear and making him gasp softly. "I know. It's okay." I smiled nervously into the dark, though I knew he couldn't see it. "Here." With an anxious gulp, I lent forward and kissed him for the second time. The taste of his mouth was just as intense and delicious as before, his kiss was just as shy and careful, as was my own. Eventually, he gained enough courage to deepen it, tongue pushing against my lips to gain entry, sliding warm and wet around the inside of my mouth. A soft moan escaped me, my hand cupped the base of his neck and I wrapped my spare arm, the one beneath him, around his back. The subtle ridges of scar tissue there were alien and seemed to be a little cooler than the rest of his skin. I ran my finger across one, following the small elegant shape of a wing, and he whimpered, kissing me with a little more passion, a little less guarded and tender than before.

It's hard to say how much time elapsed before we broke apart. A few minutes, maybe. A few lifetimes. He mumbled something in Arabic, panting and trying to catch his breath. I tried to calm the thundering of my heart. My mouth still retained his flavour, my hands shook on his body. My lungs expanded as I drew in another breath and recklessly shoved my mouth on his again, taking him by surprise.

With a squeak, Malik tightened his grip on me, pushing as hard as he could against my body, curving his back and twining his legs with mine. His upper thigh pressed into my crotch, his arms wrapped firmly around my shoulders and he pulled himself to me, as close as it was humanly possible to be. His response to my kiss was violent, opening his mouth wide and letting me suck his tongue, moving his face to give me easier access. I tasted every crevasse, pressing my tongue to every part of his, teasing him out and pulling back so we tangled and battled outside of the confides of our mouths, licking and sucking and stroking. His teeth found my bottom lip, biting down softly. I gasped and sucked his top one, earning release from his teeth and a gentle moan of delight. Nibbling at his lips, licking and teasing, his nails dug into my back and his legs, both firmly wrapped around the top of my right thigh, tightened. His body arched roughly against me, I released him from the kiss and nuzzled hair from his face. This was getting hot and heavy fast. My response had been quite intense, obvious to him for a while, pushed firm against his hips. I needed to relax, to calm myself down. The heat beneath the blankets was immense.

"Ryou, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I assured him, drawing a shaking breath. "I'm okay."

"Ryou…" He leaned in, lips just meeting the edge of my ear. An involuntary shudder of pleasure shook me when he breathed the words softly, barely audible. "I want you."

"I want you too." My grip on the man tightened, my need to have him closer was overwhelming. But the thermal he was wearing separated us, keeping us apart. It wasn't enough. I needed to feel his radiant brown skin on mine, his satiny body draped all around me.

"Good." His lips met mine again for a moment, before he pulled away and pushed his forehead against mine. I shut my eyes and waited, trying to convince my hungry body to be patient.

He didn't move from that spot.

After about thirty seconds, anxiousness returned. Why hadn't he done anything yet? Taken his shirt off, put his hand down the front of my boxer shorts. Anything like that. I opened my eyes and jumped, the little light filtering into the room from the streetlight outside cast shadows of the rain on his hair. His eyes were visible for a split second as lightning flashed, filling the room with white light. Far off in the distance, a deep guttural growl.

His eyes were wide, cheeks pink, shy and afraid looking. Waiting for me to do something. When darkness filled the room again, I began shaking. Was I the one who was supposed to take charge here? Did he want me to…

"Ryou, what is it? You're shaking again."

A sick, nervous feeling in my gut. He couldn't be serious. I had never topped before in my life. I didn't want to, and I had no clue how! Please god don't let him be serious. I felt my erection droop, and so did he, because he loosened his grip and squirmed, self conscious.

"Do you… I mean, what? Do you want me to…"

"Don't you want to? I'm sorry! I thought that-"

"No, its okay! It's just…" I squeezed my eyes shut, glad he couldn't see my blush in the dark. "I don't know what you want me to do."

"…oh."

The awkwardness that followed was thick and painful. My stomach knotted again, in queeziness and frustration. He too, was no longer hard, and the feeling of wanting to cry was burning at the back of my eyes.

"Well, um…" A nervous whisper. "Do you want me to… tell you?"

"Tell me?"

"Like, what to do and stuff? Or you could be on the bottom."

I shook my head, ashamed. "No! No, it's okay! I can. I mean… I can try."

No response. I bit my lip, worried and humiliated. We lay there for about a minute, but it felt like forever. Lightning flashed again, and thunder growled. The rain continued to pound.

"Well… aren't you going to do it?" I felt his hand go to his mouth, where he nibbled on the tip of a nail nervously. My gut dropped, I desperately needed to pee. Stupidly, without thinking, I leapt out of bed into the cold night and dashed out of the room, yelling something about needing the toilet.

Humiliated tears were tracking down my face when I got there, and I wiped them away with shaking hands.

In the mirror, bathed in the harsh white light of the bulb hanging from the ceiling, I looked like a child. Thin, with long white hair, miserable dark eyes and a trembling lip. Scared, unsure. Why was I such a little girl sometimes? Why?

~~3

The cold in the bathroom was too much. After using the toilet and rinsing my hands and face, I had to go back. It must have been negative three degrees, and in flimsy cotton boxers the chill was like knives. The thought of going back in there and facing Malik was enough to make me want to vomit, though. I tried not to think, least my dick disappear completely. Because nervous or not, I would be needing it. I wouldn't forgive myself if I passed up this opportunity to fuck him.

After all, he was only visiting for a while.

Hurrying from the bathroom, the tiles like ice beneath my feet, I switched off the light behind me and tried not to hurl. Butterflies danced in every part of me, not just my stomach, as I approached my bedroom and entered once again, the black form of Malik visible on my bed.

"Ryou…" He sat up, blankets rustling. "Ryou I'm so sorry…"

"No, it's okay, it's okay." I hurried across the room back to the warmth of the bed and dove beneath the blankets. "I'm sorry. But it's okay now."

"It's not…"

"Yes it is, calm down." I swallowed, hoping he couldn't see through my lies, and embraced him. A gasp.

"Ryou! You are really cold!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." I released him and lay back down, burrowing into the blankets. "Here, come here." Now all my butterflies were throwing up too. I felt as though I would never be able to get hard again.

He leaned forward slowly, and I grabbed him, kissing him. Perhaps I was a bit rough, because he made a weird noise and pulled away.

"Ryou, you really don't have to…"

"It's okay! I want to."

"Really?"

Well, to tell the truth I wasn't sure anymore. It was lovely being warm again, and I noticed dully he was beginning to harden. With this realisation, a few of my butterflies calmed down, dissolving into nothing. Yet still…

"Yes. Really. Just… Don't expect me to be great, okay?"

"Mmm." He made a humble, grateful noise and fell onto me, wrapping his arms around my neck. "I've always liked you, Ryou. You're so lovely to everyone."

"Oh. Thanks." I blushed.

His kisses returned to my mouth, short pecks at first, followed by slightly longer, languid ones. My hands came to his waist and, with a mighty gathering of courage, snaked under his thermal. Shaking, they pushed it up, over his ribs and exposing his tummy and chest. He had abs, I felt them in awe, whereas my stomach was just as smooth and curved as a teenage girl's.

My roaming hands pressed flat against his torso made him cease his kisses for a moment, and I swallowed nervously. Was it doing allright.

"That's good…" , he whispered. "Keep doing that."

A little more confidently now, I touched his upper body, running my fingers over the muscles and accidentally dipping the tips into his pierced navel. Remembering that I liked that myself, I tried it again, and sure enough a barely noticeable shiver shook him. "Mmm… see, it's easy."

I bit my lip, focusing on the breathless noises he was making, and continued to let my touch explore him. His chest was as yet neglected, I shifted a hand and stroked his collar bone, bringing a single finger down the middle of his chest, that hollow cleave between his Pecs. A delighted sigh rewarded me, and he tipped his head back. Acting entirely on impulse, surprising myself actually, I lent forward and kissed his throat, running my tongue over the edge of his jewelery and sucking gently at the place his neck curved to his shoulders. A soft hiss, his hand flew to my head and combed my hair tenderly, I sucked a bit harder and ran my touch across his chest to his right nipple. By now, he was hard again, pressing against my leg. And hearing the quiet sexy noises he was making, I too was beginning to feel excitement build up in myself.

My fingertip touched his nipple and I felt it harden instantly at my touch. A gasp, I growled softly without intending to and squeezed the bud ever so gently. His reaction was lovely, a drawn out moan, arching his back, I took his hint and removed my mouth from his neck, sealing it instead around his nipple and running my tongue flat across it. A louder, longer moan, he shifted and I closed my eyes, realising that I was hard now, and my butterflies were all gone.

"Ryou, that feels good."

I smiled and licked him again, the noises he was making were so sexy. I couldn't believe it. I was making him do these things.

"Tell me what you want next then." I sat up, pulling his thermal off him with no problem. He sighed when the cold air touched his skin, but I immediately pressed against him again, pulling the blankets up.

"Touch me…" His hands found mine and toyed with the fingers a little, before sliding it lower down his stomach and pressing it to the fabric of his flannel pants. I nodded, intent on making him feel incredible, and without hesitation I slid my hand beneath his pyjama pants and rubbed the base of his cock. His body shuddered against mine, he clawed at my shoulders.

"Do you want me to tease you for a bit or do you just want to come."

"Please, Ryou… just make me c-come. It feels amazing."

Solemnly, intending to heed every instruction, I ran my hand up his length and stroked the very tip with the pad of my thumb. A low, keening cry, an impatient thrust of his hips. I repeated and he gasped my name.

The precum beading at the end of his dick wasn't quite enough to lubricate my hand for him. The realisation made me nervous again, and I swallowed, wondering what to do. I didn't want to keep him waiting. Realisation hit me, and I actually grinned, pleased with myself for thinking of it. I had done such a thing before too, in fact I was quite practiced at it. Giving a blow was one thing I was supposedly really good at. Though I wondered for a moment if perhaps it was a tad uke, to go down on a man.

Throwing all caution to the wind, I took a deep breath of cool air and got under the blankets, shimmying down beside his body and pushing him onto his back. It didn't take much encouragement from me to get him to spread his legs, in fact I was surprised by him overall. From the authoritative way he had guided me to this point and the powerful reactions I was getting despite being out of practice, it was evident that Malik's body was accustomed to fucking. I thought to myself, taking his dick into my mouth, that he was acting like quite a slut. Not that I didn't find that unattractive, but it was very unusual to me. As was the fact he genuinely seemed to be enjoying himself.

I lost my virginity when I was seventeen, to a man I met in a dark bar on a dark night. You know the kind, real dapper, generous, sees you sitting all alone and miserable and buys you drink after drink, until you can't even remember your own name. I'd been with many since then, never enjoying sex, more for the company than the pleasure of fulfillment of a relationship. Perhaps that made me the slutty one, though my body was as a rule frigid and unlovable. An emotional whore.

"Ah… Ryou…" His voice, calling out to me from above, muffled by the blankets over my head. "Yes, that feels so amazing, Ryou. Oh god yes…" Slowly, carefully, he began thrusting into my mouth. I shut my eyes and sucked a little harder, running the tip of my tongue over the slit at the tip, and then the base of his head as he slid in and out of me. Opening my mouth a little wider, tucking my left thumb into my fist to counteract my gag reflex* I took him all the way in, right down my throat, and swallowed, running my tongue over the underside of his erection. A loud exclamation in his native tongue, his body arched off the mattress and he came energetically down my throat. Anticipating this, I pulled back and swallowed what I could, sucking every last orgasmic moan from him. I moved my mouth then and wiped it on the back of my hand, before resting my head on his stomach and kissing just below his navel. A soft mew from him, his hand creeping below the blankets to stroke my hair.

"Okay?" I asked, playing idilley with his bellybutton bar.

"Yes… you?"

"I'm fine."

In truth, I wasn't that fine. Sucking him off had really turned me on. My dick was hard and sore, and his taste in my mouth was making me hunger for him in that irrational heated way the taste of cum does. One of my old lovers would have taken me by now, thrusting himself violently into me and drawing cries of mingled pain and barest pleasure, before giving me a weak, shivery orgasm or two and collapsing comatose onto the bed beside me. But of course, Malik wanted that person to be me now. My old role was filled by this luscious bronzed slut, and I had to try and attain release a different way, though the place in which I received a man was beginning to twitch hungrily. Conflicted, frustrated, I groaned into his skin and pushed his legs even wider. I hadn't realised it was possible for a man to have his legs so far spread, as though he was doing the splits. Resignned, I raised my head. "I'm going to try and finish up now, okay?"

"Mhm…" He adjusted his position and his hand disappeared back up out from beneath the blankets. I exhaled and inhaled again, for the first time noticing his smell. God he smelt clean! And sweet, like cool water on a hot day. Every other guy I'd ever fucked had been a smelly bastard, reaking of testosterone and salt. Nuzzling his testes, I inhaled again. No hint of sweat or unpleasant odour at all, just a subtle lingering hint of sex and fresh warmth.

And then his hand brushed my cheek, taking me by surprise. I lifted my head and squinted, unable to see anything in the dark but feeling his cock hardening again next to my face. With a soft murmur, I felt his hand shift down his body, past where I was and lower. One of his fingertips touched my nose, and I noticed they were damp with saliva.

Blind, ears straining to hear his soft noises over the rain, I stayed there as he stopped moving his hand down and his legs tensed for a moment, before a low, sensual groan echoed in my ears. Slowly, I ran my hand down his wrist, searching for his hand between his legs, and swallowed when I reaised it curved behind his balls and a little further back. My dick gave an impatient twitch when I found the back of his hand, the muscles beneath the skin were shifting a little, he was beginning to tremble ever so slightly and hot, lusty moans filled the space between the rain outside and the swirling storm of need and desire inside of me. Closing my eyes, my shaking fingertips followed the bend of his index finger slowly, and then discovered I could follow it no longer for that finger was buried almost to the knuckle inside his own body, twitching and stroking the inside softly. Judging by his ecstatic moans, he felt no pain from this at all. Just indescribable pleasure, and I knew if he kept it up I would go mad. I wanted something inside of me too, something bigger than just my finger. Harder and unyielding.

Tears of lust trailed down my face as I licked his knuckle, grabbing his wrist and wrenching it away. His finger came clear of himself easily, with a whimper of loss from him, and was replaced promptly by my mouth.

"Ryou!" A high pitched, surprised shout. I ignored it and pressed my tongue to his opening, sliding in without a fuss. He was really loose. Incredibly so. He lifted his hips to give me easier access and began rocking against my tongue, muttering my name over and over again. I'd had this done to me before, but hadn't found it to be that great, was he just faking this to make me feel better? I didn't care. Using my tongue, my hands were free to roan my own body, slipping down my stomach, beneath the waistband of my shorts and inside myself without any lubrication. It hurt a little, as usual, but I was so hungry for it it didn't matter. A few quick thrusts of my finger and I came, shuddering a little, but certainly not loosing my mind like everyone says you are supposed to. It didn't do much to relieve my lust or the tension I was feeling unfortunately, but he noticed my small orgasm, because he moaned something that sounded like: "Don't come or you can't put it in."

I removed my finger and wiped my cum off the inside of my thigh. I was practically kneeling up under the blankets, Malik's cries were becoming so loud they were almost screams. I decided that it was time to bite the bullet and put it in him, make him shout my name so loud the neighbours heard it.

He groaned, frustrated, when I pulled my tongue out and ran it up his torso. The cold night air slapped my cheeks when I resurfaced, his frustrated Arabic filled my ears, thin hips arched off the mattress trying to impale himself on me prematurely, so I slammed my mouth against his to make him shut the fuck up and comply. I'd get to it eventually.

His kiss was fierce. Wanton and mind blowing. He kissed me like he'd never tasted anything so good as my tongue, never wanted anything as badly as he wanted this sex. He kissed me frantically, desperately, teeth clacking, tongues knotting, not just my mouth but the whole bottom half of my face, and I returned his passion, all the tension I had relieved by coming earlier back with a wicked vengeance. Once again, his hips bucked up, and I remembered what I had to do. After pushing down my shorts hurriedly, it wasn't hard to find the spot without seeing, I pressed myself to him and he lifted his hips at just the right angle for me to slip in. Slick with cum and saliva, I glided into him, no resistance whatsoever. He giggled delightedly, throwing his head back, and wrapped his arms tight around my neck.

"Yes, Ryou. That's right. Oh you're so big, Ryou…" His breathy words were barely reaching me, nothing was reaching me anymore, except for a wild, intense heat that had enveloped my mind and my dick. He. Felt. So. GOOD! Better than all the orgasms I'd ever had put together, slipping inside of him was hot and tight and delicious. He was squeezing me, rubbing me, the velvet texture of his body surrounding me and blurring my vision, distracting me from all thought processes. I pressed in harder, trying to get more of me into him, but I was already all the way inside. Withdrawing again, I brushed that part inside him that made him buckle, mouth gaping, eyes closed in bliss, before pounding my hips forward so hard it rattled the whole bed. The friction sent arrows of pleasure tearing through me. I repeated the process, hitting his good spot again and again, hammering into him and crying. Sensory overload, my heart was beating to fast, the tension between my legs was too powerful. If I didn't come soon I would die of pleasure.

His body froze halfway through a thrust, and I realised that his insides had tightened around me so much I couldn't move anymore, I just lay there propped over him keening his name as he tightened. How much more tense could he possibly get before an orgasm? My arms were shaking, sweat was beading on my back and everything in me was on fire. Just a little more and I knew release would shatter me, maybe even kill me.

But the pressure stopped just short, a small moment of silence where neither of us drew even a breath, and then a mighty howl from Malik, body jerking up, fists knotting in the sheets and ripping them from the bed as he came all over my stomach. He rode his orgasm out loudly, squirming and gasping and arching, for a long time. Longer than I had realised was possible, before collapsing into a panting, heaving mess before me.

"Ah, Ryou…" His voice shook. "Oh my god, Ryou."

I groaned miserably, release had evaded me, my body was screaming for rest, and now the pressure form before had been relaxed. With a breathless, sexy giggle, Malik ran his finger across my lip and raised his arms above his head, hips lifting to accommodate me more. "My turn to return the favour, 'kay?"

Receiving me with a ecstatic whimper, a clink as his jewellery hit the bars of the bedhead he was gripping, I knelt up to push myself deeper into him than I had so far, his legs wrapping around my waist.

"Come inside me, Ryou…" , he moaned. His voice was low, husky and thick with sex and excitement. "Fill me, please…"

I gasped when he began to roll his hips, sliding me in and out of him himself, rocking against my body and pulling me close. I supported his hips and helped him speed up, letting my head fall back and drowning in the pleasures of his flesh. I was home here, inside this boy, when release would come to me I knew it would destroy me, tear me up, make me his forever.

The rain was soon drowned out by the sound of our skin, my loud groans and his soft cries as smaller, dry orgasms throbbed through him. I took to keeping my eyes open so I could see his expression when the lightning flashed. Eyes closed, hair everywhere fanned gold across the pillow. His glittering jewellery shone marvelously, his lips were parted in a blissful smile, his knuckles gripping the bars of the bedhead white.

"Oh, Ryou… you feel so good…"

My orgasm hit me like a speeding train, entirely by surprise. I shut my eyes and froze, thrust deep inside of his body as I felt it rise up my spine in a wave, hot and sweet, and then explode from between my legs all over the rest of my body.

"Malik!" I collapsed against him, no longer in control of my body, just letting the rolling, never-ending pleasure reign free. It pulled me under, thrashed me about, hitting me again and again until I couldn't take it anymore, until I couldn't even breathe. My toes curled, I threw my hair forward and leaned toward him, face buried against his smooth neck jewellery. I was aware of emptying myself inside him, his own deep moan as he felt it pour out of me into his body. And then weakness. An overwhelming burst of endorphins and exhaustion as the last waves of release ebbed over me and swept the tension away. Too weak to even lift my head, I groaned and he pushed me over gently, onto my side.

"Ryou…"

I grunted to let him know I heard him.

"Ryou, that was fantastic." A thin arm wound around my neck, his lips pressed softly to my forehead. "I love you, Ryou Bakura."

Somewhere, deep inside myself, I found a last shred of energy and slid my arm around his waist, mumbling some incoherent words. Understanding, he kissed my lips and cuddled against me, I closed my eyes and let the sleep take me.

~~3

Morning. Birdsong.

No rain at all.

I shuffled around in my bed and rolled over onto my back. The light from outside was bright, shining through my curtains as though they were glass.

"Morning, Ryou." A soft voice I recognised distantly as Malik's, a hand touching my chest and a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Morning, Malik." I cracked open an eye.

In the bright light, he looked glowing. Young, with a beautiful face and beautiful violet eyes that enchanted me unlike anything I'd ever seen before. His jewellery glittered, though I noticed he had removed his neck adornment and set it on the side-table behind him, next to a glass of orange juice. Although he had obviously been up to shower and retrieve the glass of juice, he was still naked. At least, what I could see of him was anyway. The detailed scars on his back were apparent in the light, pale on his honey skin.

But it was his smile that really made it for me. Wide, perfectly white and neat, the most radiant welcoming smile I had ever seen. The warm after-sex feeling still lingered in my system, his eyes sparkled as though he had just lost his virginity, and with an overwhelming surge of affection for him, I opened my arms wide for a hug. He was more than happy to oblige, returning the embrace fiercely.

And then softly, whispering it as though I didn't want anyone to hear, I whispered, "I love you too."

I knew now he wouldn't just be staying for a little while.

~~3

*Yes, folks, this actually works. Try it. Your boyfriend will love you.


End file.
